1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic appliance and more particularly to a therapeutic appliance with a recirculating water system to apply hot or cold liquid to a water pack for massaging a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for therapeutic massage of portions of human body are well known, such as evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,787. This patent provides an acupressure apparatus for applying vibrational pressure evenly to a plurality of preselected points on a shaped portion of a living body. The apparatus includes a rigid housing and a flexible membrane fixedly secured to said housing so as to form an enclosed chamber between said housing and said flexible membrane for containing a liquid when disposed within said chamber. Moreover, the apparatus farther comprises means for heating said liquid, and therefore the apparatus can simultaneously deliver heat as well as pressure. The heating, means is illustrated in the form of a heater mounted directly on the mask. The heater is electrically connected to a step down transformer and includes a heating element disposed in the liquid and a thermostat similarly disposed in the liquid. The heater acts to achieve a preselected temperature for liquid. However, danger or discomfort (including psychological) could be caused to the user because the heater is right on the mask and very close to the body to be massaged.